justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine V
Jasmine Marie Villegas (born December 7, 1993), also known as Jasmine V, is an American teen R&B, pop, rap, and soul singer. She has Filipino and Mexican heritage. After many years of pursuing a career in music she was recently signed to Sony Music.needed All These Boys is the first single of her album, which was released in 19 October 2010 on iTunes. The release of her debut album is forthcoming. Early career When Jasmine was seven years old she won a singing contest at a Hawaiian Tropics contest in San Jose, California. Jasmine was discovered at age eleven when a man heard her singing while she was walking down the street. He was so impressed that he took her to meet his friend Gabriella Mosci who was working for producer and music extraordinaire, Damon Dash. Gabriella saw something special in Jasmine and decided to manage her. A day before Jasmine turned 12 years old she signed to Damon Dash Music Group. Jasmine began honing her skills in music and acting and was booking jobs in those fields by the age of ten landing her first acting job in a commercial for the hit animated feature The Land Before The Time. Her first professional singing gig was at age eleven when she performed the National Anthem for the Los Angeles Clippers. She has made an appearance in Justin Bieber's music video for his hit single "Baby", portraying his love interest. (Jumpstarting her professional career) She has made appearances in Justin's US tour and on the kids choice awards. Jasmine has also written with famous musician Nick Jonas. Personal life Jasmine was born on December 7, 1993 and raised in San Jose, California. Her Mother, Bernadette Villegas is of Philippine descent and her Father, Robert Villegas is of Mexican descent. She has two brothers; one older and one younger, Jream Andrew Vales and Justin Philip Villegas, and she also has a step-brother. Jasmine first started out making YouTube vidoes. After releasing a video for a song titled "Serious", Villegas was able to get a deal with Mosci Music/ Sony/ Epic. Jasmine who has been home-schooled since the third grade began touring at age eleven and in the past 5 ½ years has performed in over 400 shows across country and overseas. She has performed for educational school assembly programs across the country. She has also worked with LA’s Best, a non-profit after school program to perform at 100 elementary schools in the Los Angeles area. She also works closely with other children’s non-profit organizations such as the Geffen Playhouse, Big Brother Big Sisters, Boys and Girls Club of America, Special Olympics, and Aspira Foster Care. Relationship with Justin Bieber Jasmine has made an appearance in Justin Bieber's music video for his hit single "Baby", portraying the girl he has a crush on. Justin Bieber admitted that Jasmine V was his girlfriend when he met Selena Gomez, who later became his girlfriend. Their relationship ended in September, 2012. Twitter feed JasmineVTwitter Category:Celebrities Category:Girlfriends Category:Relationships Category:Ex-Girlfriends